Aalekh Kaswala--May I make a suggestion, Run.
Zeus : DEMIGOD Appearance An average adolescant middle aged boy. Caramel broqn skin chocolate eyes. He has thick black hair and large ears. He usually wears jeans and a hoodue no matter what the weather. He occasionally has his headphones around his neck. His colors are pretty basic no fancy patterns not even a lightning bolt. Hes around 5"10 with the avergy tall but slim body build. He doesnt work out daily so no bulging muscles here. He walks kinda weird usually twiddling his thumbs. Background History Family Jagruti kaswala- Actual mother. Succsessful buisness woman a Vegetarion and a fashonista. Kishor kaswala- Average stepdad not anything special here except for a great sense of humor. The Meeting A party. You know casual wear a bit of talking and drinking. A late night some spice (and a broken condom). Zeus was a womanizer next day poof gone. Not that aalekh really holds it against him. Anyone with half a mind so it coming. Meulk Aalekh met Meulk on a dark night while he was walking around after being dumped by his Russian girlfriend. The moment he laid eyes on Meulk, he instantly was drawn by her presence. They did not meet again until awhile after that, and afterward, they continuously kept running into each other. Eventually, Aalekh developed feelings for Meulk and began to risk his life for her, including taking stabs and bleeding to death. Meulk, confused by this, distanced herself from him, but Aalekh ran after her on a stormy night, grabbed her hand and turned her around. He confessed to her "I love you" and pulled her into a warm embrace and kiss. Life Before Camp Living the good life. No shortage of money, a regular gamer. A bit like any kids only he got kicked out of school way too often. Eventually the momsters found him and he had mo choice but to leave. A sad descision for everyone. Personality Not a dick. Awfully nice not gullible. The type who says your either my equal or i beat the shit out of you kinda guy. Doesn't take shit from anyone, Not implying he is too rebellious. A regular troublemaker and a stickler for being on time. Always one for the dramatic enterance. More bite less bark. A rebel. He's not gonna take shit from a womanizing obnoxious god who would rather smite people than be useful. Likes Rain Wind Reading Gaming Girls Nice people His stuff Pranks Meulk. He is madly in love with Meulk. Dislikes Aphrodite Bullies Learning from someone else Being late Sleep Writing His cabin (so empty) Theme Song Power by kanye west Powers/Abilities Skills Taekwondo Swimming His ability to control storms and imbue weapons with lightning Sword play Mentally strong Divine Powers Ability to give his weapons some eleterical power to his weapons Minor control over storms and winds Ability to mess up machines (thanes car) Fighting Style Fighting styles- Taekwondo Less agressive but knows a few moves Waits to tire out his enemy Weapons- Changes on time or phases of war Morning-Sword/Windstorm Afternoon/Night-Scythe/Thunder Archer Line/ beggining- Bow with arrows composed of lightning/lightning Infantry charge/ midway/end- sword/Windstorm One on one/ anytime- Changes ita form to a chainsaw shaped blade both ends are lined with obsidian teeth pr in this case lightning. Power wanes the longer the fight reverts back to normal after three posts. Pet(s) German shepard/ husky sfds